fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Landon Pigg
' Landon Pigg '(August 6, 1983 − October 16, 2009) was a singer and songwriter from Nashville, Tennessee. Early Years Landon Pigg was born in Nashville, Tennessee. His father was a studio veteran and his mother fond of poetry. When Pigg was a child, his family moved to Oak Park, Illinois, a suburb of Chicago, and he and two of his siblings, Cari-Ann and Gabriel, sang commercial jingles with their father's direction. They all attended Grace Lutheran School in River Fores, Illinois. Landon returned to Nashville as a teenager and applied himself to interests such as algebra and chemistry. He attended Christ Presbyterian Academy in River Forest, Illinois. During Landon's adolescence, it was his father who offered him informal music education and encouraged his curiosity with music. He also credits his mother for nourishing his poetic side. Discography Albums *''Demonstration (2002) *''LP (2006) *''The Boy Who Never'' (2009) EPs *''This Is a Pigg (2006) *''Connect Sets ''(2006) *''Live in the Alice Lounge ''(2007) *''Coffee Shop ''(2008) Singles *"Can't Let Go" (2006) *"Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" (2008) Media coverage After one of his songs was featured on "Grey's Anatomy" and subsequently went into national rotation, Pigg began a publicity tour in Summer 2006 which found him booked on "Late Night with Conan O' Brien", "Last Call with Carson Daly", and other media outlets including a radio tour and appearances in ''Teen Vogue, Glamour, and Performing Songwriter. In late August, Landon appeared with his band on "The Early Show" where he played "Can't Let Go", the first track from his latest album, LP. On February 14, 2007, his song "Great Companion" was played throught several scenes of the "One Tree Hill" episode "Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers". On February 26, 2008 he kicked off his first show of the year, opening at Common Grounds in Gainesville, Florida. On March 12, 2008, Pigg performed on the "Tonight Show with Jay Leno". On September 22, 2009, Pigg performed on "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon". In 2007, his song "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" was featured in a T-Moblie commercial. It can also be found on an AT&T telephone commercial playing as of June 2009. Landon appeared in Drew Barrymore's roller derby movie "Whip It!". The movie is based on the Shauna Cross novel "Derby Girl". Landon was cast as Ellen Page's guitar-playing love interest, Oliver. Film Landon Pigg made his feature-film debut in "Whip It", which was also the only feature-film that Pigg had starred in. It was also Drew Barrymore's first outing as a director, and was released in theaters on October 2, 2009. He plays "a musician in the big city" who becomes romantically involved with the heroine, portrayed by Juno's Ellen Page. He represents one of many new challenges for her. Others in the cast included Marcia Gay Harden, Juliette Lewis, and Jimmy Fallon. Death On October 16, 2009, Landon Pigg was found dead at the Getty gas station in North Adams, Massachusetts by a frantic customer who was just outside of the store after hearing gunshots. A store clerk was at the time making a 9-1-1 call about the gunshots. When police arrived, they found that the person who's dead body was found was indeed the murder victim, who was covered in blood and was determined that he was killed by the fatal gunshots. North Adams Police had described the victim as a young man in his early to mid 20's, although they didn't know who he was at first, investigators soon fingerprinted him and found out that the murder victim was 26-year-old singer Landon Pigg from Nashville, Tennessee. Landon had been reported missing in Tennesse the day before, detectives believed that Landon Pigg had been abducted from his home by some dangerous terrorists (who were involved in the "2009 Massachusetts Terrorism") and brought him miles away to western Massachusetts, where they later shot him to death. This was a tragedy that shocked everyone who knew the young singer, especially Landon's family. Landon Pigg's funeral was held in Tennessee on October 20, 2009, where he was buried in a local Nashville cemetary. His final performance just before his death was in Columbus, Ohio on October 13, 2009. Category:Real life characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Singers Category:Murder victims Category:Humans